The Drake Family
by REDROBIN707
Summary: The untold future of Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown. Bad summary, but the story is better... I think? The names of the kids are from Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy and review. Two-shot for the moment, one for now and another for Christmas.


**This is a fic based on a piece of fan-art I saw, in which was Tim Drake and Stephanie Brown and their 3 children. Tim was reading a book to them and Steph was just chilling and having a hot beverage (See what I did there?). In this fic Tim and Steph are both 29. The person who posted it gave names to the kids and info about each of them. I quite liked it, therefore I have decided to write a fan-fic about it, so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, they are owned by DC Comics and the Tumblr community.**

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

Friday the 19th of December 2014, Wayne Luxury Apartment building 6:30 PM :

"Steph I'm home," Tim said as he opened the door to their luxury apartment. Two little girls rushed at him, as soon as he finished speaking. "Daddy!" Julia Robyn Drake and Cassandra 'Andy' Violet Drake shouted, in unison. Tim crouched down and was pulled into a hug with Julia and Andy. "Daddy, why weren't you home today, you said you wouldn't be working on Friday?" Julia moaned. "Sorry sweetie," Tim said, with a guilty look on his face, "I was called in at the last minute, but its next week and 2 weeks off."

"But you said that last week you would not be working next Friday," Andy said, not convinced. Tim smiled and said, "Yes I did, but I can assure you I've got the 2 weeks off, were is your Mother and Brother?" "She went to talk to Jack's school principal about his grades," Andy answered back, "She left half an hour ago, so she should be back soon." Tim sighed, rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh good, I wanted your Brother to be in a grump when he gets home."

The door opened again, 15 minutes later. Steph and Jack walked through it both with stern looks on there faces. "Hi Steph, so how was your meeting with Jack's principal?" Tim asked. "Well he said that Jack is very stubborn and his grades need to improve or he could lose his scholarship at the school," Steph answered, sounding a bit pissed off. Tim could already tell what she said back, but he asked anyway, "And then you said to him?" "What do you know, you don't even teach him, you just see his grades and make assumptions about his work," Steph answered. Tim could not help but smile and say "I see were Jack's stubbornest comes from, look Jack even if you where to lose your scholarship, we can just home school you like your sisters." "I don't know why I'm not getting home schooled anyway," Jack moaned. "Well if I recall, when you where younger we asked if you wanted to be home schooled and you said no," Steph recalled.

Jack tutted and said, "Yeah, that was then, this is now." "Well I'll get that arranged ASAP," Stephanie said. Jack's face lighted up and he ran to his Mother, hugged her and said, "Really? No more annoying teacher and stupid kids! Thanks Mum, your the best." "Mummy's boy," muttered Julia and Andy. Jack looked at them and said, "Daddy's girls." "Okay, you lot put your pyjamas on and we will do whatever you ALL decide what we are going to do," Tim said, adding extra emphasis onto the all part of the sentence.

"Why are they taking so long?" Steph asked, who was now cuddled up to Tim on the sofa. "Properly arguing on what to do, bat chica," Tim teased, pressing his lips against Steph's softly. "You two are so ugh," said Jack in disgust, "You actually called Mum that Dad? I thought Uncle Dick just made that up." "Well Mum used to call him hunk wonder," Andy said, trying not to laugh at her parents pet names. "Anyway, what are we doing then," Tim said, trying to change the subject quickly. "Can you finish that book you were reading to us?" Julia asked. That was surprising, thought Steph. "I can do that sweetie, Steph can you make some hot drinks?" Tim said, going to fetch the book. "3 Cocos and 2 Bovrils okay."

"The end," Tim said, closing the book and reaching for his drink. "Dad, read us the sequel please?" Andy asked, wanting to know if Holmes survived the fall. "I am sure Daddy will read it to you someday, but now serious business what takeaway should we order from? Golden Gate Bridge, Flaming Wok, Spice House or Tiger Cuisine?" Steph said, in a serious tone wanting to eat putting her Bovril down. "Flaming Wok," shouted Jack shouted. "Spice House!" Andy shouted. "Golden Gate Bridge!" Julia shouted, "We had Flaming Wok last Friday, so we should change it around today." "Yeah, but Golden Gate Bridge is also a Chinese, so we should have Spice House this week," reasoned Andy. "Oh please not this again," Tim moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think we should have Tiger Cuisine," said Steph after taking a sip of her Bovril, "Its a new place and you lot are not going to agree on anything else." "Yeah I suppose, but we don't know if its going to be any good," Jack said, wanting to get his way. "But its Indian, so its not going to be Chinese food like last week," replied Steph.

"I have a solution," said Tim trying to be the voice of reason, "Tonight we will have Tiger Cuisine, tomorrow we will have Flaming Wok, Sunday we will have Spice House and on Monday we will have Golden Gate Bridge, okay?" "Monday? A takeaway on Monday? We have school on Tuesday," questioned Jack, every time Jack had suggested a takeaway on Monday Tim had said no, something to do with school was Tim's reason.

"Jack its the 19th of December," Tim said, with a raised eyebrow. "And?" Jack said, oblivious as to what was next week and why he would not be at school. "You idiot, its Christmas next week," Andy said, surprised at her Brother's idiocy. "Oh yeah," Jack said with a pale face, "Well how am I supposed to remember that?" "The Christmas decorations around the apartment, the chocolate advent calender you have and you had a no lessons today and a Christmas party," Steph said, in slight disbelief, "Anyway, for a few minutes can you all be quiet, so I can order the food."

"Dad what are we doing for Christmas?" asked Julia. "Well I would quite like to just stay here and we just spend Christmas as are little family, what about all of you?" responded Tim, not wanting to spend another Christmas around Damian. "Ye, that sounds good," Steph answered happily.

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

"How was every one's food?" asked Steph. "It was lovely, very tasty indeed," Jack replied, with a full stomach. "Have to agree," said the 2 Twin Sisters. "I told you so, what about you Tim? Tim?" "Yeah?" Tim answered, as he stumbled out of the kitchen with a ¾ drank glass of water, "It was bloody great, just slightly hotter than I was expecting."

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy **

9:30PM

"Were going to bed now," declared Julia and Andy. Jack got up, yawned and mumbled, "Yeah, I'm going to bed as well." "Alright, Jack this weekend DO NOT WAKE ME UP EARLY IN THE MORNING, okay?" Tim said, annoyed at his Son's weird agenda of waking him and Steph up as early as possible. "Yeah sure whatever you say, its Christmas time so I will wake you up at 6PM at the latest," Jack warned. "We will allow that one," Steph said.

"We have a nice family don't we," Steph said, snuggled up to Tim under a blanket on the sofa, while watching TV. "Yeah we do," Tim said with a smile, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You know I find something funny about you at the moment," She said with a smirk. "What would that be bat chica?" Tim replied. "You said to me 5 years ago, if I recall correctly, that you hate reality TV shows of any kind, so why did you buy us a box set of Lizard Lick Towing?" Steph said putting her arms around his neck. "Its funny and I love to watch a good fight," Tim said, rolling his eyes, they had this conversation last week.

"I'm going to bed now," Steph said after getting off the sofa, "I'm going to put the kettle on for are drinks, can you pour them when you come to bed?" "Yeah I'll do that, see you in about 5 minutes," Tim said, shifting into a sitting position on the sofa. "Tim?" Steph slurred. "Yes, bat chica?" Tim teased and answered back. Steph grinned and said, "I love you." Tim smiled, pulled his hair out of his vision and said, "I love you to."

**Enjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoyxxxenjoy**

**Just in case anyone doesn't no, Bovril is a hot drink mainly sold at Football (or soccer if your American). **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make this a one-shot or not. I might do one for Christmas and end it or continue it after that. I hope you all enjoyed this and do review it and say if I should make this a series.**


End file.
